In modern motor vehicles having at least one electric drive device, an electric energy store is usually used which comprises, for example, lithium-ion cells which are distinguished by a high energy density. The operation of such electrical energy stores should take place as far as possible in certain temperature ranges in order to ensure full efficiency and a long service life. For this reason, such energy stores must be cooled effectively in order to ensure the best possible operation and a high level of operational safety.
DE 10 2004 025 831 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a motor vehicle having a coolable electric storage device, in which motor vehicle the energy storage device is provided with an intake air duct with an inlet opening which is provided in a region of the front end of the vehicle. In order to optimize the conduction of heat away out of the internal region of the energy storage device, the internal region is connected to an air outflow duct which is positioned in a partial vacuum region, with the result that a suction effect for assisting the conduction away of heat is made possible.